l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Osema
Shinjo Osema was a student of the Shinjo Dojo, renowned Emerald Magistrate and later the governor of Ryoko Owari Toshi and Bikami. Shinjo Dojo Osema was a noble student of the Shinjo Dojo and was offered the position of sensei three times, but each time he refused, choosing to follow the path of a magistrate instead. Way of the Samurai, p. 69 Osema was fiercely loyal to his family daimyo, Shinjo Shono. Way of the Thief, p. 70 Dedication to Justice During the early days of the reign of Toturi I many proud Shinjo rode forth as magistrates to bring justice across the lands, but their pride was shattered when the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu and many of the magistrates were revealed to be Kolat. Some people speculated that Yokatsu had manipulated Toturi into giving the Unicorn the duty of protecting laws to increase the power of the Kolat, and the Shinjo magistrates were now looked upon in fear and disgust. Osema felt that it was his duty to restore the tarnished image of his fellow magistrates. He would never take a bribe, and would never let a crime go unpunished, his dedication to justice was absolute and untiring. He always kept his eyes open for any Kolat machinations, and although the Kolat were aware of his crusade, they merely found it amusing. His zealous dedication made him a paranoid man with few allies, and did not pose a true threat to their activities. Ryoko Owari Miya Arbitration In 1159 Ryoko Owari wass restored to order by Shinjo Magistrates. As the city holdings were nearly equally divided between the Unicorn and Scorpion Clan, both clans turned for arbitration. Until a new Emperor was chosen, the Miya placed a Shinjo to succeed the murdered Shosuro governor, while the Scorpion would continue to be allowed to place their magistrates in the city and help maintain the peace. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 70 Governor Osema was appointed governor of Ryoko Owari Toshi, which proved to be a most difficult assignment. Few among his clan supported him, and his efforts at maintaining order would constantly be thwarted by Bayushi Kaukatsu. Since the Imperial Chancellor arrival, the Unicorn's control over the city had gone from tenuous to practically non existent within the span of a few months. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 33 Tasking a Mission This year Osema was concerned when he got news about the awakening of the King of the Trolls near the Dragon Mountains. The creature in a matter of days reached the Seikitsu Pass, where a group of magistrate returned the beast to its slumber. Osema tasked a group of samurai to pry the Scorpion spell use dby Bayushi Ogura, that put to rest the creature, and to get testimony of Togashi Mitsu and another Tattooed Monk present when the beast awoke. Four Winds, p. 85 Scorpion Control In 1160 the Unicorn eventually gave control over Ryoko Owari to the Scorpion, with Bayushi Tsimaru as new governor. Masters of Court, p. 90 Osema had petitioned the Khan numerous times to reconsider his decision, but the Khan refused. Moto Chagatai did allow the Shinjo to maintain their holdings within the city, however, and as such a strong Unicorn presence within the city. Old Rivalries, Part IV: Moto Ogedei vs Bayushi Moyotoshi, by Shawn Carman The city was traded at the end of the War of the Rich Frog, supposedly for the aid the Scorpion gave to his clan. Blood Hunt (Region 19 - Toronto, Ontario, Canada) Blood Hunt In 1166 Shinjo Osema was appointed to the City of Honor's Sacrifice, as taisa of the Imperial Legions under the Shogun's command. During his duties Osema blocked a suspicious caravan which was trying to enter the city. From the wagons appeared minions of the shadowlands, which began to attack. Osema called his forces and destroyed them. Bikami Osema was reassigned to the city of Bikami. At the time he, used to the hectic insanity of governing Ryoko Owari Toshi, had resented his new position, but later he came to greatly appreciate its serenity. His efforts in governing were rewarded with great prosperity. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman War of Dark Fire In 1170 the Army of Fire had invaded the Empire, and Bikami was threatened. Osema sent the villagers to a safer place and he remained to defend the city against the ensuing attack of the minions of the Dark Oracle of Fire. Shinjo Osema's exact fate was unknown. External Links * Shinjo Osema (Gold) Category:Unicorn Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates